1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to communication apparatuses, and more particularly to a locking assembly to lock an electronic device in a communication apparatus.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, many electronic devices incorporate modular components such as removable power supplies, removable hard disks, and removable fans. Such components have been widely used in computers, servers, redundant arrays of independent disks (RAIDs), and other communication apparatuses. These electronic devices can, for example, supply continuous electric power or data storage space. In addition, these electronic devices provide users the convenience of easily taking out or exchanging a power supply, a hard disk or a fan, for example.
A common kind of electronic device, such as a removable hard disk, is mounted in a housing structure by bolts or screws. When the electronic device needs to be taken out from the housing structure, the bolts or screws must firstly be removed. Therefore, it is inconvenient to install or remove the electronic device into or from the housing structure.
Therefore, a need exists in the industry to overcome the described limitations.